


Ghost

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Raijin Days, not very scary though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You know how there are rumors about Sunshine 60 being haunted?” Izaya asked in that way of his that indicated he’d become interested in something, which was rarely a good thing.





	Ghost

He got off the metro train at the Higashi Ikebukuro Station and headed to the underground walkway connecting the station with Sunshine City. It was very crowded because of all the people taking advantage of the holiday on the Emperor’s Birthday to do their Christmas shopping. He maneuvered through the crowd thinking how it was too bad he needed to go out at all instead of staying home with Celty. The shopping plaza was full of Christmas decorations but because of why he’d come here it all seemed strangely sinister to him, the lights too harsh, the decorations too garish, the people seemingly leering at him. He shook his head to clear his mind, thinking how he of all people shouldn’t be the kind of person who would have got influenced by silly rumors like that, and walked on toward Sunshine 60, thinking back to the exchange at school the previous day that had brought him here.

Izaya had showed up to have lunch with him which had been nice, all things considered, though he’d brought a thick book with him, put it on the table and started leafing through it instead of eating his food or actually talking to him. After several minutes of silence Shinra had taken it upon himself to start a conversation,which wasn’t even unusual, all things considered.

“It’s the Emperor’s Birthday tomorrow.” He said. “Then Christmas Eve. Then Christmas. I will finally get to spend time with my beloved.” He gushed while poking at his food mindlessly, momentarily distracted by daydreaming about going out to a nice restaurant on Christmas Eve with Celty, with her wearing an elegant black dress with spaghetti straps and stilettos, until he realized this wasn’t happening because she had already refused when he’d asked. She’d agreed to go Christmas shopping with him, though, so he was going to settle for that. “Why are you reading during lunch, Izaya-kun?” He asked upon regaining the connection with immediate reality and realizing Izaya wasn’t even listening to him.

Izaya didn’t answer, his face scrunched up in thought as he was reading, his food still pushed to the side and untouched. 

“Izaya-kun.” 

“I found out something.” Izaya said and closed the book. 

“In a history book, that’s a first.” Shinra commented, straining to look at the cover of the book Izaya was holding.

“You know how there are rumors about Sunshine 60 being haunted and ghosts appearing around there?” Izaya asked in that way of his that indicated he’d become interested in something, which was rarely a good thing. 

“I’ve heard about it, sure.” Shinra nodded. "But I don’t really care.” He resumed eating. He was pretty neutral about such things. Ghosts existing and being seen was not out of the question, he conceded, considering he knew for a fact that a headless indestructible woman and a cursed blade that could be used to control people were real, but he was not needlessly fascinated by such things.

“The explanation is it’s because Sunshine 60 was built on the site of a prison where executions of war criminals were held. Like Tojo Hideki.” 

“Is that one even a war criminal?” Shinra asked after swallowing a bite of food. “There are people who would argue otherwise.” He pointed out. “And what about it?”

“The day of his death was December 23.” Izaya said as if this was somehow important.

“And?”

“There are people who claim they’ve seen a dark figure of a man with a rope around his neck on that day last year.” Izaya said. “ We should go there tomorrow night and see.”

“You want to see a ghost, Izaya-kun?” Shinra asked incredulously. “I thought you didn’t believe in such things.”

“Well, if you can live with a headless woman and Shizu-chan can survive being run over by a truck, ghosts wouldn’t even be the most outrageous thing around.” Izaya reasoned. “Though yes, I would have preferred a world without such monstrosities around. I want to see if it’s true.”

“You’re bothersome.” Shinra sighed. “Go look for that ghost alone. Or are you scared?” He asked with a smile.

“I just thought you might be interested.” Izaya shrugged.

“So you are scared.” Shinra’s smile widened. “You should go ask Shizuo-kun. At least he’s strong.” He said, pointing with his chopstick to Shizuo who was conveniently sitting nearby and glaring in Izaya’s direction.

“The hell I’m asking Shizu-chan for anything. And since it’s a ghost even he could do nothing if it got hostile.”

“Anyone can hold your hand when you’re scared then. Ask a girl. It will be like a date. Actually, now that I think about it maybe me and Celty…”

“Shinra.” Izaya said, stopping Shinra from his thoughts going in the one direction they always went. “Don’t drag Celty into this. Tomorrow 5 PM. You are my friend, right? Do something fun with me over the break for once.”

“Why me, though.” Shinra sighed.

Izaya took his book, left his food behind and went away, not even waiting for him to actually agree. Then again, maybe that had been a wise decision considering Shizuo was standing up from his place.

Overall, that lunch hadn’t been enjoyable at all. And now Shinra was out on a winter evening, about to go ghost hunting of all things. 

He went outside the plaza and started climbing the stairs leading up toward the tower of Sunshine 60, a christmas tree sparkling every few steps.

Izaya was waiting at the top of the stairs, with the lit up building behind him. Always one for dramatic entrances.

“Nice coat, I guess.” Shinra said, glancing at what he was wearing.

A knee-length black coat with fur lining. Very elegant and kind of strange. And not how Izaya was dressing to school at all. Shinra didn’t really know what to think.

“I wonder if it will show up this early.” Izaya said, falling into step beside Shinra as they approached the tall building.

“Well, I don’t intend to spend much time here so it’d better show up soon.” Shinra said with a shrug.

“We should walk around the back.”

They walked around for some time, trying to find places that weren’t as well lit, but in fact it seemed as if Izaya had no idea what he was looking for and where. It started snowing, a rare occurrence Shinra hadn't though about. He sighed, lacking anything to cover his head with. Izaya put on the fur-lined hood of his coat. 

“I don’t get what you expect to happen, Izaya-kun.” Shinra spoke up. “It’s just a shopping center two days before Christmas. And for once, maybe this ghost is just an urban legend.”

“You sure give up easily.” Izaya said from under his hood, continuing to walk.

“You could have taken someone else along if you wanted enthusiasm.” 

“I wanted to see that ghost with you, Shinra. Since you’re the one well acquainted with the supernatural.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Shinra stopped walking and put his hands into his pockets. The snow was falling onto his head and he was starting to get cold. “I never said I wanted to see a ghost.”

“So Celty is enough for you?” Izaya stopped as well and asked over his shoulder.

“Of course.”

“That’s a bit sad, don’t you think? Even if she is incredible, she was also always around you. Don’t you think you should look around some more before committing to her like that?”

“Look around for what?”

“Other incredible things. And also someone you could care about who isn’t her.”

“I’m not interested in anyone with a head.” Shinra repeated what he always said. 

“That’s a good joke, Shinra.” Izaya laughed, which wasn’t the reaction Shinra might have expected. “But aren’t you? At all?”

“What do you mean?”

It was then that Izaya turned to face Shinra, grabbed his arm and started dragging him into the shadow next to the wall.

“Are you sure you can never be interested in someone with a head?” He asked, cornering Shinra against it. “It is useful after all, eyes, lips, you don’t want all that without even trying?”

“Izaya…”

Izaya put his arms on both sides of Shinra’s head. His eyes had that maniacal glint to them like when he was taunting Shizuo. Indeed, Shinra would have preferred them not to be there at all because that gaze was strangely fascinating in ways he couldn’t understand and didn’t want. 

Then Izaya leaned in and kissed him. His lips were cold but then his tongue pried Shinra’s lips apart and plunged into his mouth and it was hot, or at least it seemed so. Shinra felt his knees going weak. He’d heard that was what the first kiss did to people but it was one thing to hear about it and a whole different thing to experience it. The fur fringe of Izaya’s hood tickled his cheek. His breath was getting sucked out of him. Izaya was kind of good at this. It took some time before he withdrew.

“So, how was it?” He asked, still only a breath apart from Shinra's lips.

Shinra opened his eyes and his heart literally stopped in his chest.

“He’s there.” His eyes widened and Izaya blinked.

A dark figure had materialised right behind Izaya, much taller than them, floating in the air, a rope hanging from its neck down to its waist.

“What?” Izaya turned around, his hand disappearing inside his pocket and grabbing something there.

The apparition was gone before Izaya could see it.

“It was there.” Shinra whispered, his heart still racing. “Your ghost.”

“Don’t joke like that.” Izaya shrugged. “So I presume you didn’t like the kiss?” He turned back to look at Shinra. “Too bad. Maybe you’re really destined to spend the rest of your life with someone like Celty…”

“I liked it.” Shinra said and swallowed. He was still trying to see if the mysterious figure wasn’t back somewhere behind Izaya. “But your ghost…”

Izaya kissed him again, apparently not interested all that much in the supernatural phenomena after all. Shinra started seriously wondering why he’d even invited him here in the first place. He had overlooked that so far but it felt a date.

“Good. Maybe I’ll kiss you again. If I feel like it.” Izaya said after he moved away. “Are you serious you’ve seen a ghost while we were kissing?”

“Yes.” Shinra said hesitantly, though it was all a bit blurry in his memory already, even though it’d just happened. He pressed a hand to his lips. They were warm.

“Then I would have probably seen it as well if I wasn’t busy with you.” Izaya sighed. “But who knows, maybe it was worth it.” He smiled and there was something sincere about his smile for a moment before it turned wicked as always. “I guess I’ll have to try next year.”

Shinra nodded.

“I never said I’d ask you to accompany me again.” Izaya pointed out.

“Izaya-kun, what are you doing tomorrow night?” Shinra blurted out before he managed to stop himself.

Izaya looked at him closely.

“It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow. I’m doing nothing much. My parents are back but want to go on a date. So babysitting, I guess?”

“Can I come over?”

“Sure.” Izaya answered right away, his smile widening. “You want to make Celty jealous?”

Shinra nodded.

“That, too. But I also want to make really sure if I wouldn’t like someone with a head after all.”


End file.
